


To Make A Good Impression

by KazOfScotland



Series: Daydream Believer [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: It is Neville's birthday, and whilst he was happy to be spending it with Luna, he never expected that it would be one of the most nerve-wrecking dinners he has ever attended. The reason why, he had to impress Xenophilius Lovegood before he and Luna deliver their news.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Daydream Believer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853704
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8
Collections: Harry & Neville's Birthday Celebration





	To Make A Good Impression

**Author's Note:**

> As part of Hermione Nooks' Birthday Celebration Drabble Fest. 
> 
> Prompt: Impress
> 
> Thank you to sunflower_swan for beta reading this.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188770186@N05/50159121131/in/dateposted-public/)

He was scared. Neville was man enough to admit that. He had stood in front of Lord Voldemort and refused to submit to his will. He had fought in the battle of Hogwarts and refused to give up or allow anything to happen to the people he viewed as his family. But this was more terrifying than that day. 

Today was the day he would meet Xenophilius Lovegood. It was also the day that he and Luna would be telling her father that he would be a Grandfather in around six months' time. And that terrified him, because he had to impress the man so that he would forgive the fact that he could not make a relationship with Luna work. He knew that if Xenophilius didn’t approve of the situation, it would make it so much more difficult to play a role in his child’s life. 

Neville couldn’t help but pace up and down in front of the house that Luna and her father lived in as he waited for his best friend to appear at the door. He knew he shouldn’t have disappeared from the dinner table, but he was terrified, and there was too much pressure for him to impress the man. He honestly wasn’t sure why this was the first time he was meeting Luna’s father considering they had been close friends since the Battle in the Department of Mysteries. 

He had been hoodwinked into attending dinner, he knew that his Grandmother liked the tradition that they had made of Neville having dinner with his friends on his birthday rather than at home with him. This time Luna had hoodwinked him, and had promised him that it would be a fun night, however when he arrived she had sprung her plan on him. 

“Neville.” Luna’s voice still had the same dreamy, melodic tone it always had, but it also had the amazing ability to bring a sense of calmness to him. He didn’t notice her appear, or open the door, but he was glad that she was there. “Neville, it won’t be that bad, I promise,” Luna commented as she walked closer towards him. She had never had an issue invading his personal space, but this time it was as though she was giving him time to pull back if he so desired. 

Neville appreciated that she gave him that chance, but he relaxed even further when she finally bridged the gap, allowing them to embrace. “I have to impress your dad,” he said. 

She was significantly shorter than he was, which should have made it awkward, but instead it was somewhat more comforting as he bent his knees and allowed her head to rest against his chest. 

“Why?” Luna couldn't help but question. She had that look that told him that she was confused and couldn’t understand why he was so nervous, why he was so worried about meeting her father. 

“It’ll be hard for me to be a father, if your father doesn’t like me, Lu,” Neville explained as he released the tight hug in which he had been holding her. He wanted to move his hand to where he knew there was the tiniest bump to signify the fact that their child was growing, but he also didn’t want to invade Luna’s space. “I want to be a father to this baby, Luna, but that means that I need to impress him.” 

“Luna, are you and your friend coming in for dinner now?” Xenophilius had appeared during the time that Luna and Neville had been talking, and by the flippant tone of his voice and the look on Luna’s face, it was clear that he had overheard at least Neville’s last sentence. “I think we three need to have a conversation,” His statement should have left no room for arguments but instead it was still that flippant way. And honestly that just made it worse for Neville because there had been no real reaction, and he wanted a reaction from Xenophilius so that he could gauge the way his Grandmother would react. 

“Coming, Dad,” Luna called. She turned from where she was still burrowed against Neville to face her dad, who was looking at Neville in a curious way that was just making the Gryffindor squirm. The only time he had squirmed this much was in Potions with Professor Snape, and he never wanted to experience that again. 

He knew when Luna started to step towards the entrance of the house, and therefore her father, he was meant to follow, but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. “Come on, Nev, it won’t be so bad,” She added as she stepped back towards him and held out her hand. 

He was grateful for that when he took it and she squeezed his hand in hers. There was a reassurance that he wasn’t alone and he wouldn’t have to face this by himself. It meant that even if he failed to impress Mr. Lovegood, he knew Luna still had his back, and she wanted him to have a part in their child’s life. 

He followed her inside and to the dinner table. His heart was racing and he could tell that his palms were sweating, which was uncomfortable for Luna, but he was thankful that she didn’t pull away. He waited until he was sitting at the dinner table next to Luna before he pulled his hand out of hers, and then rubbed his hands on his jeans. He wasn’t as smartly dressed as he would have been if he had known he was meeting his child’s grandfather, but he would do his best. 

“Mr. Lovegood, sir, I know that this will be a disappointment. I know that most people expect for me to do right by Luna and ask for her hand. But I won’t because she doesn’t deserve that. She deserves happiness. I will be a father to our child, and I hope you accept that.” 


End file.
